This project is concerned with the political effects of three types of population change: (1) generational succession, (2) inter-regional migration (between the south and non-South), and (3) intra-regional migration. The project will investigate the effect of population change on the political attitudes and behavior of the American public from 1952 to 1974. Three dimensions of political attitudes and behavior will be investigated: (1) partisanship variables, such as party identification and voting behavior; (2) attitudinal variables, such as policy concerns, political alienation, and life-style issues; (3) activism-information variables, such as attendding political meetings, following politics in the media, and talking with friends about politics. The data for the study consist of national surveys conducted by the Survey Research Center at the University of Michigan. The anaysis of the political effects of generational succession is partly completed. It shows that cohort effects (sometimes combined with life-stage and period effects) are greatest on partisanship variables. Although still incomplete, the analysis of attitudinal and activism -information variables shows fewer and less consistent cohort effects.